


泌乳

by Erhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erhu/pseuds/Erhu





	泌乳

1.  
泌乳这个事情发生得非常突然。  
不知道哪一天，在什么契机下，总之他忽然就开始流奶了。医生偷偷看了，药偷偷吃了，没有什么用，乳包一天天鼓涨起来，用手指在周边轻轻一推，奶白的乳汁就从那粒小小的殷红的乳尖中冒出来，顺着胸部的弧度往下流淌。  
羞耻和惊恐是一回事，首要难关是：很疼。大概原理像乳腺增生一样，从前身体上没什么存在感的部分日日涨痛，他焦虑到不知该如何是好。因为太疼太难受了晚上埋在被子里哭，不让抱也不让碰，倔强自闭；半夜常常睡到一半被胸口的潮湿闷醒，暴躁地去洗手间拧毛巾擦干，然后撇着嘴回来继续睡；有时候在外面工作到一半忽然涨了，就自己咬着牙去卫生间挤出来，挤得满头大汗，痛得站不稳。  
我只能跟他商量，用个折中的办法，我给他吸出来。  
于是每天晚上被我按在床上吸奶成了首要运动。我一边吸还要一边安抚他的心情，夸他甜，夸他味道好；他在我身下全身僵硬一动不敢动，小脸通红，又羞又臊瞪着我的样子像是想砍死我，可我一用力他立刻软掉，抓着我头发呜呜咽咽让我慢点。男人怎么可以慢？我更加用力，然后晚上就睡客房了。  
喜欢揉胸的惯性动作也不怎么做了，因为心虚。有时候还会刻意手从胸侧擦过确认一下；被人拥抱时变得很敏感，不愿意贴太近。以前大家都说他身上有香草蛋糕的味道，渐渐又开始说他身上有奶香，越来越香越来越甜；他狐疑地在后台自己悄悄闻来闻去，黑着脸喷香水。但是跳完舞或者健完身之后简直奶香四溢，胸口还总是因为兴奋沁湿，每次克制掩饰的精力都使他心力交瘁。  
汗湿着头发脸色发红喘着气浑身散发着奶气好诱人啊，没人敢跟他说。

2.  
不要用吸奶器。生气，不要学也不要看到，买回来就给你扔了，再敢买就摆脸色给你看。  
也不可以开玩笑喊他小妈妈之类的，真的会害怕哭的，怕被人发现怕被人笑话怕被人不喜欢，甚至严格到开始给自己裹胸，不舒服也咬牙忍着，怎么劝都不听。  
有时候压力实在太大了，实在坚持不住了，抱着我崩溃大哭说怎么办啊好讨厌啊藏不住了，没有人爱我了大家都会讨厌我了，我是变态我完蛋了。我只能抱紧一直哄，不会不会的，很快就过去了，宝宝乖不怕。他一边哭得抽抽噎噎直咳嗽，一边还撩起胸口说不舒服快给我揉揉，我一边揉一边亲哭花的小脸，好点了没，要不要吸？他掉着眼泪点头又摇头，摇头又点头。

当然最糟糕的还是做爱的时候，被我搞到失控上下流汁全身通红的狼狈样子，虽然我跪在床头发誓永生不会再提，但不影响我在心里反复回味，实在是太——棒——了——

3.  
其实时间久了、尤其在不得不被迫习惯以维持正常工作生活之后，他对涨奶这件事情已经没那么排斥了。这点从每次匆匆却熟练地裹胸、默认助理大量准备乳贴和贴身背心、晚上睡觉时被我从背后抱着揉胸也懒得抽打我手背等细节上都可以看得出。  
但是依旧拒绝吸奶器。  
以前动不动就偷偷把自己气哭，现在只剩偶尔忧心忡忡了；以前会脱光了站在镜子前表情阴沉地盯着自己的身体，现在会在洗澡的时候略带好奇地红着脸去凑近观察自己的乳孔。他虽然喊胸涨，但胸部的样子看起来并没有多大变化，其实没必要那么敏感。但他就老问我：“奇不奇怪啊？是不是很明显啊？别人会去注意吗？”  
你想想这幅画面———你的漂亮老婆洗完澡跪坐在床上，唇红齿白身上还带着沐浴液的清香混杂着温柔的奶香，掀开浴袍，挺着发育少女般形状可爱的稚嫩胸口撅着嘴巴让你看，让你评价，试问谁还有心思管他在问什么，谁知道别人会不会注意，反正我是除了这个别的什么都没法注意了，一步迈上床就把他按倒了，国际惯例先让老婆爽爽，趁老婆爽得晕头转向玩完下面再色胆包天玩上面，厚颜无耻地让他给我乳交。他气得对我又打又踹，但刚高潮完的身体又没啥力气，完全无法阻挡我的禽兽行径，于是被我气哭了，说别人欺负他我也欺负他。听得我心又疼又软，肯定是梦里被人欺负了吧，这么害怕吗？我问他怎么被欺负了，是不是有坏蛋也觊觎他的小胸脯，也想让他乳交。他一拳打到我肚子上，让我滚下去操被子。

然后因为胸部被我蹂躏得很惨，玩肿了，隔天整个大了一圈。而不知道是不是因为这个的关系，奶水有些分泌不出来，他涨痛到没法工作，我只能赶到现场去解决。我坐着，他站在我叉开的双腿之间，抓着我的肩膀被我搂着腰埋头胸前吮吸———在反锁了门的化妆室。乳头敏感及乳腺堵塞导致疼痛明显，他仰着头整个身体都在我怀里颤抖，我只能狠下心尽量温柔，用唇舌体贴安抚照顾被吮到红肿瑟瑟可怜的乳尖。他红着眼圈在我头顶喘气，喊我快点。这场疏通几乎变成纯情色行为，忽然奶水就通了，一股温暖的甘甜痛快涌出，因为量太大甚至有些轻微喷溅，我都没反应过来，被打了一脸。他低吟一声抓紧我衣服，腰部瘫软靠在了我怀里，有些失神地看着我，任由奶水涌出，打湿了我们两个人的衣物和胸口。  
我仿佛怀抱着一个凌乱狼狈却美丽圣洁的圣处女，他以温柔年轻的身体养育世间，怀抱众生却一无所有，满怀羞怯苦恨却被无情抛弃。他脏污不堪却美得惊心动魄，脆弱得好像一催即折，而他在我怀抱里。  
我吻着他，抱紧他的身体，他开始回过神来挣扎，羞耻到极点，脸通红捂着胸口，被我强行按住了。  
我亲了亲他，说：“乖，没关系，没关系。我爱你。”  
他眼睛湿漉漉地看着我，哀伤又无望，承受不住地闭上了，自暴自弃地把头埋进我肩膀里。  
“你现在的样子特别漂亮。”我说。  
他的声音闷闷地、潮热地在我颈窝里传出来：“真的吗？”

4.  
有一次，在我们又进行惯常夜间活动——其实也没那么惯常，吸奶时，他半倚着床头，轻轻抚摸着我埋在他胸前的头发，忽然笑起来，笑得胸口和小腹一起震颤。我在他乳首嘬一口，抬头问他：“笑什么？”  
他笑得不行了：“好像在喂小孩啊。”  
“哦，那我是你儿子咯。”我搂着他的腰，凑上去用还残存着他的奶味的嘴唇去吻他的嘴，恶劣地低声喊他：“妈妈？”  
于是那天晚上床上进行了十分背德的乱伦扮演，我一边捅他一边叫他继母，问他怕不怕被爸爸发现，是爸爸做得更好还是我做得更好；他乱七八糟捂我的嘴，捂不住；又承受不住地哀求我让我别说了，没有用，整个人羞耻到全身泛红。我还要吓他，说嘘小声，听外面什么动静？他被我唬得一愣一愣的，抱着我的手臂颤抖着不敢出声，我扶着他腰从背后慢慢插进去，说是不是爸爸回来了，怎么办，发现自己小老婆被儿子搞上床了，会不会杀了我？  
他被我带入情景，意乱情迷到几乎信以为真，呻吟时都压着嗓子咬着手臂，爱做得像偷情一样，压抑刺激又汗水淋漓。结束后两个人瘫在一起，他的胸前又因为激素刺激而湿漉漉涨红一片，我把他抱在怀里揉弄着，假装惊喜的问他怎么会有奶了，是不是背着我偷偷怀孕了？  
他在下面踢我一脚，脸埋在我肩膀旁，懒得理我：“是啊，偷偷怀孕了，怎么，不敢负责了？”  
我亲他耳朵：“怎么可能，我的儿子，被打死也要认。”  
他忽然抬着亮晶晶的眼睛看我，一脸狡黠：“你怎么知道是你儿子，不是你弟弟？”

5.

因逐渐意识到泌乳带来的伴生作用是生理心理双方面的，除了令人困扰之外，还能带来某些隐秘刺激的时候，他的负担终于不再那么重了，我也终于松了口气。  
还总有人夸他越来越漂亮了，跟以前不一样了。他狐疑again，把镜子照出花也没照出个结论。我又不敢说，你现在身上有了某种难以描述的女性柔美和母性温柔，这听起来也太令人困惑了，他太可爱了，他的脑袋瓜子理解不了。我没注意，他的想法却渐渐偏向了另外一个更加离奇的方向，某天他捧着电脑把我招呼过去，一脸严肃地问我，如果他可以莫名其妙分泌乳汁，有没有可能某天也莫名其妙地怀孕生小孩？  
他的表情太认真了，我被他唬住了，我沉默半晌，不知该如何回答，只能说：“那样不好。”  
“怎么不好啊？”他皱了皱眉头。  
我正色道：“首先，你的工作和你的事业，不允许你怀孕。其次，怀孕对身体的伤害太大，我不愿意让你承受这些代价。”  
“可是，我想要小孩啊。”他执着地说，“我喜欢小孩啊，我不在乎。”  
我叹了口气，把他肩膀扳向我：“如果你可以怀孕，那我一定也可以。如果你想要小孩，那老公给你生。”  
“你都没有奶，你怎么生？”他非常严格：“还是得我生。”  
“生下来跟我抢奶吃吗？”我凶狠道，“生下来就给你饿死！”  
“你有毛病吧！”他朝我喊，“你先给我饿死！”  
我俩在沙发上打了起来，滚成一团，最后他气喘吁吁妥协：“那这样，你生一个，我生一个，这样总可以了吧？孩子吃你的，你吃我的，这样总可以了吧？”  
有毛病吧！我心想，但不想继续挨打，只能同意：“可以。”

这个对话不小心被小助理听到了，小助理一天没有理我们。

6.  
某一天，忽然，泌乳情况就渐渐减轻了。  
慢慢的，那两只娇小的乳房不再流奶，柔软干燥，彻底恢复了从前的样子。  
他不用再忍受疼痛和濡湿了。那股奶香味奇异地没有散去，生活的压力顿时完全消失了，大家都非常开心，还特意订了个蛋糕庆祝，上面用奶油写着花字：热烈祝贺宝宝断奶。  
他却在开心之后渐渐沮丧。因为这意味着，他异想天开的离奇怀孕可能也没有了。

虽然他没有说，但我完全能感觉得出来。他甚至偷偷把从前扔掉的吸奶器又买回来了，自己躲在卫生间里撩起上衣，笨拙地按摩自己的乳房，疏通乳腺，试图让奶汁重新流出，反复无果后一脸挫败。于是他又开始缠着我让我吸他，说说不定多吸吸就吸回来了。  
我当然很乐意，但也不会提醒我的小笨蛋——就算重新开始泌乳，怀宝宝的几率也不会变大。  
这么想怀孕，管胸部做什么。我趁他被我又吸得稀里糊涂开始转移战场，揉着他的小屁股，亲亲他的小肚皮，在他平坦的小腹上亲出声音——就应该让老公多肏肏啊。

END


End file.
